Love in Konoha
by ZDW19
Summary: Naruto makes a drastic decision in order to pay rent, and it all ends up in a relationship that Naruto will cherish


**Ok so this is going to be a Naruba(I think that's how you pair their names lol) (NarutoxKiba) one-shot yaoi! We got fluff and smut! lol**

**Warnings: Adult content, yaoi, lemons/limes, language, adult situations and all that jazz**

**So if you don't like or are under aged then please do not read!**

**I do not own the Naruto franchise**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**

Naruto had been back in Konoha for a while now after his training with Master Jiraya. He had gotten settled in back at his old place but he knew that the rent would be due soon and he'd have to do something to earn some money to pay it. It had been so long since he'd been on a mission he hadn't been able to save up; Naruto decided to go around the village and ask to do some odd jobs here and there tomorrow. It was something he did from time to time if he needed a little extra money. Naruto looked at the old picture on his night stand. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered looking at the picture. Naruto set the picture down and looked out his open window at the moon. It was big bright and full, and yet it seemed to offer hope that one day things would be better for Naruto. The blond boy slipped into his orange pj's and got into bed for the night. "I'm still gonna' be Hokage one day." The blond said determinedly before drifting off to sleep.

Naruto woke up early and began doing some training to get his day started. He started with some pushups, then sit-ups, and finally wrapped things up with some meditation. One cannot focus solely on the body; if body and mind are not in synch then strength means nothing. Naruto got dressed and ate some chicken flavored ramen for breakfast; he went outside and was greeted with some fresh uplifting air. The blond walked over to a house not far from his to see an older woman sweeping her steps. "Mrs. Tonka!" Naruto yelled getting the woman's attention as he walked over to her. "Oh hello Naruto, I see your back!" She said happily. "Mrs. Tonka I was wondering if you had any work I could do, my rent is due soon." Naruto said looking at the kind old woman. "Hmmm, unfortunately I don't, but let me give you some money I'd hate to see you thrown out on the street." The sweet old lady said as she reached for her purse. "Oh no, no I couldn't do that I didn't earn it." Naruto said in a respectful manner, though inside he was getting desperate. "Are you sure? I don't mind." Mrs. Tonka said with a smile. "Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't feel right." Naruto said with a slight frown. "Ok, well if you get into some trouble come to me, I couldn't let you stay out in the cold." The elderly woman said with a smile. "Ok Mrs. Tonka, I will thank you." Naruto said before parting with the woman.

Naruto walked all over Konoha, but not a single person had any jobs for him. The usual people simply told him no, but when we began asking strangers he had doors slammed in his face. Naruto went back to his house after an entire day of trying to make some money and he only made about 2000 yen. (Barely 20 US $'s btw) "Naruto was dead tired even though he didn't do much other than walking, the stress was getting to him. "Hmm, maybe after a good night sleep I'll come up with something." Naruto said to himself before getting into bed. **I wonder what Sakura is doing? She's probably asleep. I just hope we get a mission soon, if we don't I might have to resort to something drastic. **Naruto thought for a while in bed before finally falling asleep. He dreamt of the times before he went training with Master Jiraya, and before Sasuke ran off.

Naruto woke up and started off his day the same with some exercise of both the mind and body. Naruto sat at the tiny little table he had and drank some tea as well as eating some ramen. Naruto rinsed the elegant wooden chopsticks he had used before throwing them in the sink. The chopsticks were a gift from master Jiraya , they had Naruto's name and clan symbol inscribed on them along with other elegant designs. Naruto got dressed and shortly after there was a knock at his door. Naruto answered the door which revealed Sakura. 'Hey Sakura." Naruto said greeting the pink haired girl. "Hey Naruto, I just came by to let you know that we have a mission coming up." Sakura said handing Naruto a scroll. "Really? Yes! When?" Naruto exclaimed thinking his troubles were over. "Next week, why are you so excited?" Sakura asked. "Next week! Why? Arghh!" Naruto yelled now getting frustrated. **Rent is due in a couple days! **"Is something wrong Naruto, you're acting weirder than normal." Sakura said as Naruto began to pout. "Oh it's nothing, never mind." Naruto said not wanting Sakura to get involved with his problems. Sakura gave Naruto a yeah right look before deciding she didn't want to get involved with whatever was going on with Naruto.

It was the day before Naruto's rent was due and he was running out of ideas fast. It was night and Naruto was walking around Konoha aimlessly. A thick mist settled over the village giving everything an eerie look. Naruto was near the entrance of a part of town he'd never ventured into before. He had never had the nerve to do it. It was Konoha's red light district, and Naruto could make out small red lights through the mist, but he couldn't see anything else. Kakashi Hatake lived just across the street unbeknown to Naruto; the copy ninja sensed a familiar chakra and went outside to check. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked when he saw the young kitsune looking into the misty pit of sin. No ninja would ever be caught dead in such a dishonorable place as that. "Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked surprised. "What are you doing out here, in this part of town?" Kakashi asked the young ninja. "Well I was just out for a walk; I didn't know you lived over here." Naruto replied. "Yeah, is something wrong, you seem troubled? Kakashi asked. "No, I'm fine." Naruto lied. "Kakashi knew Naruto was lying, but he wasn't sure if he should call him on it. "Hmm…well if you need anything let me know." Kakashi said before walking back into his house. Naruto looked over into the misty murky area once more before walking back to his house.

"I have always taken care of myself and I don't need anyone else to do it for me!" Naruto said as he dug through some clothes. Naruto changed into some jeans and a fishnet shirt before putting a small red light into an electric lantern. Naruto went back outside as he started in the general direction of that area. **I can't go in there Kakashi sensei would sense me, and even if I could manage to get in without detection if I were caught I would be expelled from ninja hood. ** Naruto thought to himself, knowing that what he was about to do was detestable, but was essential to his survival. Naruto decided to 'set up shop' in a little alley way from a few feet from his house. The blond sat on a wooden crate and turned on the little lamp giving the area a reddish glow. Naruto sighed and tried to think happy thoughts. **I'll only have to do this once, then I'll have time to get back on my feet and I'll never do something so degrading again. **Naruto thought to himself. The blond ninja, now part time prostitute, could hear faint footsteps coming towards his direction. **OK this could be a customer, oh wait what am I doing? Someone is bound to recognize me; I could have everything I ever worked for stripped away from me. **Naruto thought as the footsteps grew closer. The owner of the footsteps was forced to look over at the light that was not regularly there. "Naruto?" a famillier voice asked. "Kiba?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba who had not seen in a while. **Damn, he's gotten even hotter! ** Naruto said to himself making him blush slightly. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked as he looked over at Naruto who was wearing odd clothing. "Oh just sitting out here and enjoying the cool night." Naruto lied hoping Kiba would believe him. "Oh, well you might want to change that light from a red one, people might think you were trying to whore yourself out, hahaha." Kiba said with a laugh. "Hahaha, yeah your probably right." Naruto said nervously looking down at the ground. Kiba could tell that Naruto was acting odd at his comment. "That's not what you're trying to do is it?" Kiba asked a little dumbstruck. "N-n-nn-no, of course not" Naruto replied becoming even more nervous. "Oh my God, it is, isn't it? Admit it!" Kiba said teasing Naruto's shame. "Ok yes! I admit it, make fun of my shame! But I wasn't trying to do this for fun!" Naruto yelled getting upset with Kiba. "It's ok naruto, I can be your first customer." Kiba said seductively looking into naruto's eyes. "Stop mocking me, this is my last ditch effort to save myself from homelessness, do you think I'm proud of this, it killed me inside to make this decision. My rent is due tomorrow and if I don't pay I get to live on the streets, I barely have a cent to my name I….mmphh!" Naruto was cut off by Kiba's soft lips caressing Naruto's. It took naruto a second to register what was going on but before long he lost himself in Kiba's kiss. "I wasn't mocking you." Kiba said when he broke the kiss for air. "Kiba I can't bring myself to do this, it's wrong and we know it." Naruto said with a whimper. "No one said I was paying you to make out with me. I've liked you for a long time Naruto , but I could never bring myself to tell you until now." Kiba said looking into Naruto's magnificent blue eyes. Naruto smiled and led Kiba to his apartment.

Naruto and Kiba practically fell through the door of Naruto's apartment as they kissed frantically. Naruto pressed his tongue against Kiba's lips, who granted access. Naruto explored Kiba's mouth as though he was trying to memorize everything, sending shivers down Kiba's spine making him moan out. The two broke away for air leaving them both speechless. Naruto looked at Kiba with lustful eyes and Kiba looked right back the same. Naruto went in for another kiss and used his tongue to play with Kiba's making their tongues dance around in each other's mouth. "Annhhh, Naruto, will you go all the way with me?" Kiba asked in a breathy moan through Naruto's kiss. "Of course."  
Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear making him shiver and moan. Naruto licked and bit at Kiba's earlobe making Kiba nearly loose it right there as he howled in pleasure. Kiba let Naruto be the dominate one, Kiba was looking for a mate to be his alpha, and he felt Naruto was worthy. The Inuzuka are incredibly loyal and an Inuzuka would never betray his or her alpha, they were his/her everything. Naruto and Kiba began stripping their clothes off. Both revealing their toned upper bodies first then stopping at their underwear. Naruto chuckled lightly when he saw Kiba's boxers, they had little paw prints and bones on them. "What?" Kiba asked. "Nothing they're cute, but they have to come off soon." Naruto said lustfully kissing Kiba. "On the bed pup!" naruto commanded and Kiba obeyed. Naruto began to suck on Kiba's neck latching on when he got a moan out of Kiba, identifying a sensitive spot. "Ohh Naruto!" Kiba moan out as Naruto began to play with Kiba's nipples all the while sucking and biting at his sensitive neck. "I can't take it anymore Naruto, I need to cum!" Kiba yelled as Naruto played with Kiba's sensitive flesh. "Soon my love." Naruto whispered sending shivers of pleasure through Kiba. Naruto pulled off Kiba's boxers and threw them into their pile of clothes, revealing Kiba's hard twitching leaking member. Naruto decided to play with Kiba a little. He took the member into his hande and began to lick from tip to base and then move his tongue along the sensitive head making Kiba nearly scream. "Please stop teasing me babe! Let me cum!" Kiba whimpered, pleading with Naruto. "Ok get ready, I'm gonna' make you cum." Naruto said giving Kiba a kiss. Naruto took Kiba's length into his mouth slowly while relaxing his throat until he was down at the base. Naruto bobbed his head starting slow and then gaining speed making Kiba moan and leak more pre-cum. Kiba bucked and arched his back at Naruto's action as Naruto expertly sucked Kiba's aroused cock. "Ahhh Naruto yes! I'm cumming!" Kiba yelled out in a moan as he came into naruto's mouth. Naruto pulled back slightly and drank Kiba down like a glass of warm milk; Naruto liked Kiba's length clean before looking up at his dog-like lover. 'Oh Kiba you taste so good."Naruto said enjoying every drop of Kiba's juices. Kiba had a look of pure ecstasy on his face saying "That was fucking awesome Naruto." "It's about to get a hell of a lot more awesome!" Naruto said as he reached into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Naruto pulled his boxers off finally revealing his monster of a member standing tall and proud from a little nest of blond hair. "You want this dick pup?" Naruto asked his lover. Kiba just nodded as he stared at Naruto's flawless naked form. "I didn't hear you!" Naruto said pulling on Kiba's hair, but not hurting him. "Yes! I want you inside me; I need you to fuck me! Fill me with that massive dick!" Kiba barked in a needy tone. "Be a good little pup and put your legs over my shoulders so I can prep you, or take it dry I don't care." Kiba obeyed and put his lugs over Naruto's shoulders. Naruto placed one lubed finger at Kiba's entrance and gently pushed it in. Naruto moving the finger in and out for a few seconds before putting a second finger in; Kiba winced for a second but came to enjoy the finger fucking. Naruto finally added the third finger as Kiba was now pushing down on them moaning and bucking his hips. Kiba went to grab his now re-hardened member but Naruto swatted his hand away. "Ah, ah, ah, no touchy! You will cum by me!" Naruto said taking his fingers out earning a whimper from Kiba. Naruto made sure his member was properly lubed and touched his head to Kiba's hole. "Nnnghahhh!" Kiba moaned out at the sudden touch. Naruto pressed his length into Kiba slowly and lovingly not wanting to hurt his pup. Kiba cried out in pain for a second making Naruto stop. "Are you ok Kiba?" Naruto asked. "Yeah it just hurts a little." Kiba replied. "Don't worry it'll start to feel real good." Naruto said placing on hand on Kiba's cock, and another on one of Kiba's hips. Once Naruto was fully inside Kiba he began to pump slowly in and out gradually, slow at first and then getting faster and faster. Naruto timed his pumping of Kiba's member with his thrusts making Kiba go wild. **It's so good all of it, his scent, his skills, his cock, oh Kami I love everything about you Naruto Uzumaki! **Kiba screamed out in his mind. Kiba couldn't handle it anymore, and he came into Naruto's hand and all over his chest and abs. "I'm gonna make you cum again and again!" Naruto said giving Kiba a sloppy kiss. "Oh shit, what did I get my self int….Oh my God! Oh shit, Naruto!" Kiba said being interrupted by an intense pleasure that flooded his body making everything feel as though it were vibrating. "Haha, I found your sweet spot, prepare to cum again!" Naruto said to a speechless Kiba. "Come on kiba show me that wild and crazy side I heard you Inuzuka clan members have!" Naruto said looking into Kiba's animal like pupils. Kiba seemed to channel some kind of primal energy allowing a more feral side to take over. Kiba's already elongated canines became longer; he got a crazy look in his eyes, and latched his hands onto Naruto's back clawing into the blonds back as Naruto continued to thrust into the brunette. "Arrrgh! I am all your's, you are my alpha, you are my mate, I will always be loyal to you." Kiba said in a huskier tone. "Almost there Kiba!" naruto cried out as he continued his ministrations. "Let us cum in unison!" Kiba said panting as he grew close to his release. "Ahhh, shit! I'm cumming!" Naruto declared as he filled Kiba with his warm seed. "Me t-to!" Kiba cried out as he came all over his and naruto's chest and abs. "You have to make a mating mark!" Kiba declared as he panted trying to catch his breath. Naruto sank his teeth into Kiba's neck while he poured his chakra into the fresh wound, forming an intricate and beautiful black mark on Kiba's neck that looked like a tattoo.

Naruto and Kiba lay on Naruto's bed trying to catch their breath coming down from their high of ecstasy. Kiba proceeded to lick himself clean as Naruto watched, finding the spectacle kind of hot. When Kiba was done he then proceeded to start cleaning Naruto licking the cum from Naruto's torso. When Kiba was done he looked up at Naruto looking for approving eyes. "I love you Kiba." Naruto said as he snuggled up next to his new lover. "I love you Naruto, you are my everything, and I am loyal only to you." Kiba said as he laid his head on Naruto's chest and drifted off to sleep. Naruto played with Kiba's hair for a while before sleep took him as well.

Naruto woke up to an empty bed, making him wonder if it was all a dream. Naruto noticed a note and a small pouch sitting on his nightstand and wondered what it could be. "Hmm, maybe Kiba had to go somewhere." Naruto thought as he reached for the note. Naruto opened the note and proceeded to read.

To my Alpha,

I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly but I had a mission today. Thank you for a wonderful night, I'm leaving you a gift, this is between friends so please accept it. I should be home in a few days, see you then. –Love Kiba

Naruto looked down at the pouch and wondered what it could be. The blond opened the pouch to reveal money. "Arrgh, Kiba, you know I don't want charity!" Naruto said out loud. There was enough money to pay the rent and to have some left over. "He did ask me to accept it." Naruto said thinking back to the note. **Fine, but I won't be happy until I can do something for him. **Naruto thought as he got dressed. Naruto knocked on the office door of the apartment complex owner; he wanted to get this over and done with. The owner opened the door and Naruto quickly paid the man. "Ok Naruto, you're good until next month." The apartment owner said. "Ok, thanks." Naruto replied before going back to his apartment. Naruto looked out the open window allowing fresh cool air to greet his face. "I wish Kiba were here." Naruto said softly. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. "Who could that be?" Naruto muttered as he answered the door. 'Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto said as he somewhat greeted his Sensei. "Just wanted to talk to you for a while, maybe have some tea." Kakashi said hoping Naruto would understand. "Oh, yes, let me make some tea real quick." Naruto said as he poked around the sad excuse for a kitchen. Kakashi sat at the small table and watched Naruto make the tea. Naruto set a small pot of tea on a hot pad and then set two cups on the table with the pot of tea. Naruto respectfully poured Kakashi's tea for him. "Thanks Naruto." Kakashi said as he adjusted his mask to drink the tea, Naruto thought he was going to see Kakashi's face but his Sensei was very good at hiding his face.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" naruto asked inquisitively. "Well you seem to be less troubled today, why is that?" Kakashi asked his student. "Oh….well like I said there wasn't anything wrong to begin with." Naruto said shrugging off kakashi's question. "You can't lie to me Naruto, you were lying last night and you're lying right now, remember a ninja mus…" Kakashi was cut off. "A ninja must see through deception, yeah I know!" Naruto said mockingly. "If you know, then you wouldn't be lying to me." Kakashi said scolding Naruto. "Hmmph…..Ok, I was going through some stuff, but someone very special helped me out." Naruto said looking down at the table. "I see, well I'm glad things are back to normal for you." Kakashi said looking at naruto, wondering who he was referring to. "Sensei…..do you know where Kiba…..I mean where were Team Kurenai were sent?" Naruto asked thinking of Kiba. "Yes I do, but I can't tell you that, you know that Naruto; why do you want to know where Kiba is?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto looked down at the table with a bright streak of red going across his face. "Is Kiba the person you were talking about?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't answer the streak of red grew larger and deeper in shade. "K-Kiba and I are mates now.' Naruto said in a sheepish voice thinking Kakashi would be upset with him. Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Just be careful, those Inuzuka are very possessive." Kakashi said with a smile. "You're not mad?" Naruto replied surprised. "Why would I be mad, if you like him and he likes you it's none of my business." Kakashi said getting up from the table. "I've got to get going but I'll see you later, and don't forget we have a mission coming up, make sure you train." Kakashi said reminding his student as he made his way over to the door. "Thanks Sensei for understanding." Naruto said as he looked up at Kakashi. "No problem." Kakashi replied as he left.

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai had set up camp in the middle of a forest. They were on their way to Suna, and stopped to rest when night fell. Kiba lay next to the fire in deep thought while Akamaru lay down by his feet. "You're rather quiet." Kurenai said as she looked over to Kiba. "Yeah, I was just thinking." Kiba said as he leaned over and gave Akamaru a quick pet. Akamaru looked up at Kiba quickly before putting his head back down. Kiba had been wearing a hooded coat like the one he used to wear although this one was much bigger as Kiba had outgrown his old one. Kiba put his hood down without thinking, sitting next to the fire made him too warm; Kiba was trying to hide the mark Naruto made, he wasn't sure if Naruto wanted to be open about their relationship. "Hey, Kiba what's that mark on your neck?" Hinata asked noticing the mark that wasn't there the last time she saw Kiba. "O-oh…..u-u-um." Kiba said realizing he left the mark open for eyes to see. "Hey that's the mark of the fox!" Kurenai said noting the mark on Kiba's neck. "What?" Hinata and Shino said in unison. "Yeah, but where did you get it?" Kurenai asked thinking. Kiba remained silent wanting his secret to remain a secret; a few moments later Kurenai got a shocked wide eyed look on her face realizing where the mark came from. "There's only one person who could have given you that mark, and that person is…..NARUTO!" Kurenai shouted with success. Kiba blushed immensely at Kurenai's accurate assumption, making Kurenai smile. "W-w-what d-does that mean?" Hinata asked sheepishly. "It means that Kiba and Naruto are mates." Shino said to everyone's surprise, as Shino was rather quiet and reserved. Hinata got a wide eyed look on her face realizing what Shino said. "Are you ok Hinata?" Kiba asked knowing Hinata would be upset. Hinata began to tear up as she stood up to run off. "Hinata, come back!" Kurenai yelled at the Hyuga clan member. "I'll get her." Kiba said getting up and running after Hinata.

Kiba ran through the dark forest relying on his amazing sense of smell to find Hinata, who probably didn't even know where she was going. Kiba finally caught up to Hinata who was at the edge of a river crying. "Hinata I….." "Shut up! You did this on purpose you always mess with me about liking Naruto and now you somehow are his boyfriend? Please, this is just one of your cruel pranks!" Hinata said as warm tears ran down her face. "Hinata I'm sorry for all those times that I picked on you, but I can assure you that this is not a prank, I love Naruto!" Kiba said trying to make Hinata feel better. "If so then where did all this come from? I've heard you once say anything about liking Naruto!" Hinata said still thinking Kiba was messing with her. "I was too embarrassed, and I thought Naruto would reject me, I mean it was obvious he loved Sakura! I didn't know he stopped feeling that way about her, this was all spur of the moment, but either way, Naruto and I are mates and I love him!" Kiba said defending himself. ""How is that supposed to make me feel better, knowing that I'll never get a chance with Naruto!" Hinata said increasing her crying. "I don't know how to make you feel better in this situation, and I truly am sorry that it worked out this way. I mean we can never really know what the future holds; I sure didn't know this would happen." Kiba said putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It just doesn't seem fair!" Hinata said as her tears started to fade. "I know, and sometimes life seems terribly unfair, we can't change the cards we were dealt, we just have to except them unfortunately." Kiba said. "Life is full of both great happiness and great sorrow; it's just the way it is." Kurenai said slightly scaring the two nin. "But how do I make this pain go away?" Hinata asked her sensei. "You can never be truly free of suffering in this world, you can try to fill the void with all kinds of things, anger, indulgence, hate, you can try all you want to change the nature of things and always you will fail. You must learn to accept the nature of reality, only then will your pain truly go away." Kurenai said looking at Hinata with a sad smile. "You have to move on Hinata, obsessing over an impossible relationship will only make you suffer." Shino said out of the blue. "It'll take time, so be patient." Kiba said giving Hinata a hug.

"Now Kiba, spill the juicy details!" Kurenai demanded turning the attention back to the new news. "I-i-I'm not even sure if Naruto want's people to know, I can't tell you guys anything; you guys have be quiet about this until I can talk to Naruto about it." Kiba asked his teammates. "OK fine, none of the team is to discuss this with others until further notice." Kurenai said dropping the subject.

Naruto was sitting on his bead eating a cup of ramen when he got a knock at his door. Naruto set the cup down on the table and went to answer the door; when he answered he found it was, to his excitement, Kiba. "Kiba! I'm so glad you're home!" Naruto yelled throwing himself at Kiba. Naruto landed on Kiba throwing the Inuzuka clansmen on the ground. Kiba began to chuckle at Naruto's over excitement and gave him a quick kiss. "I missed you too Naruto." Kiba said affectionately. Kiba sat his mission pack on the floor saying "Oh Akamaru is outside waiting do you mind if he comes in?" "No that's fine, I was wondering where he was." Naruto said going back to him ramen. Kiba brought his beloved canine companion inside making Akamaru lay down by his pack. Naruto walked by the white dog quickly to throw the empty ramen cup away, as the blond walked by Akamaru growled and snarled at Naruto. "Akamaru, bad, you are not to growl at Naruto, what's gotten into you?" Kiba asked. Akamaru was always a well behaved dog. "Wonder if he's jealous of me now that I have all your attention?" Naruto asked seductively as he unzipped his ninja outfit showing his well-toned tan chest. Kiba practically drooled at Naruto's little show. Naruto went in and kissed at Kiba's sensitive neck and then nibbled at Kiba's very sensitive ears. "Aaannnhh, Naruto." Kiba moan at the pleasurable contact. Naruto felt around Kiba's crotch and noticed the bulge in his pants. "Hehe, instant boner!" Naruto said before going back to Kiba's neck. Kiba lightly chuckled before turning his attention back to Naruto's pleasurable acts. "Take me, Naruto." Kiba whispered in a breathy moan. "I'm going to fuck you senseless Kiba." Naruto said before the two kissed their way to the bed.

Naruto broke the kiss and began to strip out of his ninja clothes and Kiba followed suit. Kiba looked at Naruto's exposed member and licked his lips; Naruto noticed and decided he wanted a blow job. "Suck me off." Naruto moaned into Kiba's ear. Kiba didn't need to be told twice; he got down on his knees and grasped Naruto's huge length at the base. Kiba licked the entire length and began to playfully lick the sensitive head making Naruto moan and arch his back. Naruto grabbed a handful of messy brown hair and pulled lightly making Kiba gasp and moan. "A little harder please!" Kiba cried in a husky tone. Naruto increased the pressure on the handful of hair making Kiba scream Naruto's name. Kiba finally took Naruto's cock into his mouth; the Inuzuka relaxed his throat to take the whole thing. When Kiba got to the nest of blond hair he almost lost himself in primal lust as he took in Naruto's magnificent scent. **Naruto…your scent…..mmmmmm…..so GOOD!** Kiba thought to himself. Kiba began to bob his head back and forth upon Naruto's length making naruto loose himself in lust and pleasure. "Yeah, mmm, Kiba!" Naruto moaned throwing his head back. While Kiba continued his work on Naruto he began to work on his own member as well that was crying out for attention. Kiba moaned around Naruto's cock sending a vibrating pleasure through the kitsune making him drool a little. "I'm gonna cum, are you ready?" Naruto asked in a whisper feeling his climax approach. Kiba nodded and continued to suck on Naruto's lollipop faster and faster. "Aaaaaaahhhhhn! Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he came into the Inuzuka's mouth. Kiba tried to drink Naruto down all the way, but there was too much and he received a facial. Naruto licked the excess away cleaning Kiba and only exciting him further. Naruto pushed Kiba onto his bed and then lay on top of Kiba, their lengths grazing each other in a pleasurable friction. Naruto grabbed his tube of lube and applied it to his fingers, getting ready to prepare Kiba. "Are you ready babe?" Naruto asked lovingly. Kiba smiled fondly before saying "Whenever you are Naruto-sama." Naruto inserted one finger into Kiba's entrance softly and began to slowly thrust the finger in and out trying to loosen Kiba up. Kiba moaned softly at the pleasurable action signaling Naruto to add another finger, and begin a scissoring motion. By the time Naruto added the third finger Kiba was beginning to moan loudly bucking his hips begging for Naruto to enter him. Naruto removed the fingers and properly lubricated his member positioning himself at Kiba's entrance. The blond haired male slowly pushed into Kiba earning moans and cries of pleasure. "Oh…Mmmm..Yeah! Kiba, you're so freaking tight, you need to relax." Naruto said as he was still pushing into the Inuzuka. "Kiss me and I'll relax." Kiba replied beckoning to Naruto's warm soft lips; Naruto leaned over and planted his lips onto Kiba's placing his tongue into his lover's mouth and dancing around inside, enjoying Kiba's delicious taste. "Hehe, you taste like ramen!" Kiba said fondly as he looked into the kitsune's beautiful sapphire eyes. "Hey ramen is good!" Naruto said with a smile. "I'm certainly not complaining." Kiba replied with a smile returning his lips to his blond lover's. When Naruto was fully seated into the canine-like clan member he began the process of slowly thrusting in and out speeding up as he stared into Kiba's dark eyes; Kiba moaned and howled as Naruto repeatedly entered and left the brown haired male. "Oh shit Kiba, you're so fucking good!" Naruto exclaimed as he made glorious love with the man he knew he couldn't live without. "I love you so much Naru…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhnnnggg!" Kiba replied being interrupted when Naruto struck Kiba's prostate making him cum instantly sending seed all over his and Naruto's chest and abs. "Haha, well I got one out of you so far." Naruto said as he began to mercilessly pound into that bundle of nerves that sends Kiba over the edge. Kiba's vision seemed to blur and go white with every thrust. Kiba screamed and chanted Naruto's name as though he was chanting a mantra, while Naruto firmly grasped Kiba's reawakened member pumping in time with his thrusts know their release was soon to come. "N-Naruto I'm c-c-close!" Kiba said sweat dripping from his and Naruto's toned bodies. "Me t-to, almost t-there!" Naruto exclaimed thrusting hard into the brunette. "Ah fuck, NARUTO!" Kiba moaned as he came splashing seed all over the two bodies. Naruto could the Kiba's walls tighten as sending him over the edge. "KIBA!" Naruto screamed filling the Inuzuka full. Naruto removed his member and slumped over on the bed as the room grew quiet save for the sound of muffled breathing.

Naruto was just about to fall into a deep oblivion of sleep when there was a knock at the door. Naruto without thinking got up and answered the door still naked and covered in Kiba's fluids. Sakura let out a scream and smacked Naruto across the face, not expecting to see her longtime friend so exposed. "Hey Sakura." Naruto said casually as he rubbed his reddening face. "Naruto, put some clothes on you freak!" Sakura demanded. "Oh I forgot I was naked." Naruto said looking down at his body. "I came to ask you about a rumor I have been hearing." Sakura said trying to ignore Naruto's exposed body. "Eww, what's that stuff on you?" Sakura asked oblivious due to innocence. "Oh, that would belong to Kiba." Naruto said nonchalantly as he looked down at the fluids on his body. Sakura nearly dropped her jaw on the floor as she looked at Naruto with utter disbelief. "So I basically barged in on you and Kiba having sex, where is he?" Sakura said coming to her senses. "Kiba, come here." Naruto yelled into his apartment. Kiba appeared just as naked and covered in bodily fluids before Sakura making her scream and smack him as well. "Have you people no shame?" Sakura asked. A while later the boys were cleaned up and clothed after taking a quick shower together which took way longer then it ought to as they couldn't help but mess around in the shower as well. Sakura was sitting at Naruto's table still in shock; she never would have thought Naruto was gay, especially since he used to be in love with her. Naruto and Kiba joined Sakura at the table. "You guys look comfy." Sakura said as the two boys were wearing pj's. "So what did you come here for again?" Naruto asked. "Well I was hearing a rumor but I'd say it's not a rumor but the truth." Sakura replied. "You mean about Kiba and I, yeah were together, I won't deny it, and I don't care who knows." Naruto said proudly giving Kiba a light peck on the lips. "That's perfectly fine Naruto, I'm happy for you, I just wanted to see for myself, though I've seen way too much." Sakura replied. "You aren't worried about what people might say?" Sakura asked in worry. "Hell no! I don't care, and anyone who's dumb enough to pick on Kiba or myself will get their ass kicked!" Naruto declared. Sakura smiled softly and decided it was time to go, it was getting late and Kiba looked really tired. "Ok I'll see you later Naruto, bye Kiba nice seeing you." Sakura said before leaving.

Naruto picked Kiba up and carried him over to the bed; he laid the Inuzuka down and then crawled in himself. Kiba pulled the comforter over the two and kissed Naruto goodnight before drifting off to sleep. "I love you Kiba, we'll face the world together." Naruto whispered as sleep over took his body.

Naruto woke up the next day shortly after Kiba. "Good morning." Naruto said sleepily. "Indeed it is, because I woke up next to you." Kiba replied sweetly giving Naruto a kiss. The two boys got dressed and ready for the day in Naruto's small bathroom; it may have been small but Kiba didn't care as it made him closer to Naruto. "Damn I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled going over to the cupboard to get a cup of instant ramen. "Hey why don't we go to my house for breakfast?" Kiba asked eagerly. "Your mom won't mind?" Naruto asked. 'She probably won't even notice, she's always really busy, either with clan duties or ninja duties." Kiba responded. 'I'm sorry." Naruto replied feeling slightly bad that Kiba doesn't get to spend much time with his mother. "Oh it's ok; she's usually really scary anyway." Kiba replied with a smile.

Naruto and Kiba made their way to the Inuzuka clan headquarters, otherwise known as Kiba's house. Kiba entered the house first and was greeted by a host of friendly dog companions; Naruto entered next and was smarmed by dogs, all excited licking and smelling the new person. Akamaru made his way to Kiba's room to lay down in his bed while Kiba led Naruto to a little Zen-like garden area. Narruto spotted a table within the rock garden and noticed it was filled with foods. Naruto ran to the table and looked over the host of delicious looking food; Kiba smiled fondly as admired his mate. Kiba sat down with Naruto and dug into the food. "Oh Kami its so gooooood!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "Haha, well I'm pretty used to this, but I will say I'm always grateful for what I have here." Kiba replied. Kiba's family was fairly wealthy and they lived in a fairly large house as well; Naruto was dumbfounded as all he ever knew was near poverty, but he learned to like simplicity.

When they were stuffed beyond belief Kiba led Naruto to his room to relax and digest. Naruto looked around Kiba's room briefly; it was much larger than his own. Kiba and Naruto sat on Kiba's bed lay their heads back on the pillows; Kiba was just sitting and thinking while Naruto decided to close his eyes and take a little nap. "So the rumors are true." A voice said from the door way making Kiba and Naruto jump slightly. "Oh Hana it's you, you scared me." Kiba said nervously. "Mother would like to speak with you, she's in the office." Hana said moving so Kiba could leave the room. "You should probably go home Naruto." Hana said before leaving.

Naruto got up and let himself out; he wondered what Kiba was going through with his mom and how it would affect their relationship. Naruto got back to his apartment shortly and went inside slightly board not sure of what to do. Naruto decided to do some training, he's been slacking off with his training lately and decided if he was going to be of any use during their upcomeing mission he'd need to train hard. Naruto went to a nearby field and decided to work on some jutsu rather than physical training. Naruto set up some targets and summoned three shadow clones to help him with a resangen.

Meanwhile back at Kiba's: Kiba entered his mother's office expecting to her to be very upset. "You wanted to see me mother?" Kiba asked sheepishly. "Don't act so cowardly you're an Inuzuka!" Tsume said sharply anger on her face and in her words. "I have been hearing some very concerning rumors as of late, then I catch an unfamiliar scent within these walls which is also very concerning." Tsume said with a scowl stating daggers at her son. Kiba gulped knowing he could not fool his mother. "I-I won't deny it or lie to you, I am within a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba said turning his head to show the mating mark on his neck. Tsume gave a wide eyed look as she saw the mark of the fox upon her son; Kiba witnessed as his mother then began to exhibit an infuriated look. "So not only do you enter a dishonorable relationship even more dishonoring you're the uke!" Tsume spat. "Why is it so wrong that I love Naruto?" Kiba asked. "One day you will lead this clan, how do you expect the clan name to carry on if you can't provide children?" Tsume asked bitterly. "Hana can provide children!" Kiba yelled getting upset. "Hana is not the one who will lead this clan!" Tsume fired back. "I love Naruto and that will never change, I will defend him to the death and always be loyal to him, if I have to leave the clan to continue this relationship then so be it!" Kiba yelled snarling. "Fine, you are no longer clan heir, I appoint Hana as clan heir from this point on." Tsume said looking over to Hana who was listening behind the door. "You can come in now Hana." Tsume said know Hana had been listening the whole time. "Mother you can't do that as a male it's Kiba's right to run the clan." Hana cried. "I can do as I wish; you don't see me relying on some man to run this clan do you?" Tsume responded proudly.

Kiba went to his room and gathered as much of his belongings as he could and packed them up; he motioned for Akamaru to follow which he did of course. Kiba walked out the door without looking back, though he was upset and didn't want to leave his family, he knew he had to out of loyalty to Naruto. **He may be making the dumbest decision of his life, but he sure behaves like an Inuzuka through and through. **Tsume thought as she returned to the business she was working on.

Kiba knocked on Naruto's door hoping Naruto would let him stay with him. Kiba got no answer. "He must be out; I guess we'll have to wait Akamaru. Akamaru made a serious of barks and sounds talking to Kiba. "I know you don't like Naruto and would rather I stay home but you don't understand, the bond Naruto and I have." Kiba replied to his companion. Akamaru just whined and lay down on the ground. Kiba slid down the door to sit while thinking heavily on the decision he made. Though sometimes he could get very angry at his mother he loved her deeply and he knew she was just trying to do what she thought was best for him.

Narruto returned to his apartment about an hour and a half later to find Kiba sleeping at his door with Akamaru and a bunch of stuff. "Kiba?" Naruto asked trying to wake up his lover. Kiba woke up lazily to see Naruto staring at him. Kiba couldn't keep all the emotion in anymore and he threw himself at Naruto crying. "Kiba, what's wrong babe?" naruto asked slightly shocked that Kiba was crying. "I-I left, my mother doesn't agree with our relationship, but I'm loyal to you, not my clan!" kiba exclaimed through tears. 'Kiba are you sure you should do that?" Naruto asked worriedly. "It's either this or end our relationship which I'm not about to do." Kiba replied. Naruto smiled softly at Kiba's willingness to give up everything for him. "N-Naruto…..can I-I stay here? Only for a while until I can get my own place and get out of your hair." Kiba asked. "Kiba of course you can stay with me, you don't need to get your own place, you can live with me." Naruto replied happily at the idea of being able to spend more time with his boyfriend. Naruto helped Kiba bring his stuff in and get settled in; he hung Kiba's clothes in the closet with his own and set Akamaru's bed down in his bedroom. Kiba set his toiletries in Naruto's bathroom and set his extra pair of sandals by the door. 'Where should I put my ninja gear?" Kiba asked holding up a couple small packs and a bunch of kunai and shuriken. "Oh set it over here with mine." Naruto replied pointing to a small desk that had Naruto's ninja gear spread out and organized.

"Well this place finally looks a little less empty." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist from behind. Kiba put a hand on Naruto's head and looked around the small apartment. "What do you want for dinner babe?" Kiba asked turning around to face Naruto. "Hmm, well I was just gonna' make some instant ramen." Naruto replied happily. "I think I have a better idea, why don't I take you to that ramen place you love so much?" Kiba asked happily. "RAMEN ICHIRAKU!?" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba chuckled at Naruto's excitement and gave him a quick kiss. "Shall we get going?" Kiba whispered into naruto's ear making him shudder. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" naruto replied in a frenzy of happiness, making Kiba smile.

Naruto and Kiba walked over to the ramen restaurant unknowingly rousing a lot of attention. People stared at the two ninja, wondering if the rumors could be true. Naruto and Kiba walked up to the ramen stand and sat down. "Naruto, my favorite customer!" Teuchi yelled upon seeing the blond ninja approach the stand. "Hey Naruto!" Ayame said happily greeting the ninja. "Oh who is this, your beau?" Ayame asked upon seeing Kiba, young girl had also heard the rumors. Naruto laughed nervously and looked over at Kiba who also had a nervous look on his face. Kiba nodded assuredly to Naruto letting him know it was ok to tell the young girl. "Hehe, yeah, Kiba and I are dating." Naruto said with a smile. "Awwww! That's so cute!" Ayame cried out. "What can I get you boys?" Teuchi asked. "We'll have two large bowls." Kiba said handing the man some money. The man running the stand shortly brought out two piping hot bowls and served them to the two ninja.

Naruto wasted no time digging into the bowl of delicious ramen savoring the taste. "Oh it's good! Best ramen ever!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well I'm glad to see you still love my ramen." Teuchi said with a smile. Kiba smiled at Naruto's happiness, he had to admit that for ramen it was pretty good.

The bots finished up and decided to go for a short walk before returning home. Naruto and Kiba were walking downtown; it was a Friday so the area was pretty lively. Bars were full of customers and restaurants lines the streets. They boys passed a group of ninja from the sound village who eyed them curiously. "Fags." One muttered under his breath. Before the sound nin could say or do anything more he found himself pined against a wall by Naruto. "The fuck did you just say?" Naruto asked with a stone cold scowl. "Hehe, what are you gonna' do about it fox?" The ninja said with confidence. Naruto gave a devilish grin before punching the ninja with all the force he could muster. "It's gonna' take more than a right hook to take me out." The sound ninja replied wiping the blood away from his lips. "If you touch him I will kill you." Kiba said butting in as he got on all fours with a snarl. "Down boy, you wouldn't wanna' get yourself hurt." Another sound nin said keeping Kiba's attention away from Naruto.

Kiba pounced on the nin, while Naruto gave his opponent a swift kick to the gut making the ninja fall to the ground. The other sound nin ran away after seeing their leader taken out with one kick.

Kiba got back on two legs and looked over at Naruto who had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry I exposed you to this Kiba." Naruto said looking at the ground. "What do you mean?" Kiba replied unsure of Naruto's sentence. "Haven't you noticed? The whole village has been staring at us like we're some kind of freaks; I shouldn't have put you in this situation." Naruto replied. "Naruto I don't care if the entire world hates us, I have you and that's all that matters to me." Kiba replied putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "But, doesn't it discourage you? I've lived my entire life as an unwanted outcast, and finally as the village started to accept me and notice me, I feel that slipping away." Naruto said tears forming in his eyes. "I can't imagine the loneliness you went through and I'm sorry that even I was mean to you as a child, but you don't have to feel like that anymore, you have someone who loves you very deeply." Kiba replied giving Naruto a hug kissing him on the check. Naruto smiled and kissed Kiba. "I know and everyday I'm so grateful to have someone like you; I just wish sometimes my life was different." Naruto said looking up to the stars. **Naruto has lived a difficult life, the loss of his parents, the village hating him treating him as a monster, now the village's disapproval of his relationship. He loves and cares about this village so much, he'd give his life for it; it's a shame they return that love with hate, and disapproval. Still, there are a few that support Naruto's every endeavor. **Kiba thought to himself as Naruto continued looking into the stars.

Naruto and Kiba walked home in silence. When they walked into the apartment they both kicked of their sandals at the door. Naruto went over to the desk were his ninja gear was and proceeded to sharpen his kunai and shuriken. Kiba was slightly surprised; he had always had someone to do that for him. Kiba sat on the bed and watched has Naruto skillfully sharpened his weapons against the whetstone. "Thank you again Naruto, for letting me stay here." Kiba said with a smile as he laid down looking up at the ceiling. "Hehe, you don't have to thank me, we are dating you know." Naruto replied with a big smile. "Yeah, I just don't want to be a bother to you." Kiba replied smiling back at Naruto. "It's a big change but I think you'll come to love it." Naruto said back turning his attention back to the shuriken and kunai.

A few weeks later

Kiba had been living with Naruto for a few weeks now and he was starting to feel useless. Naruto basically did everything for him considering Kiba didn't know how to live on his own. Kiba was sitting on the bed patiently as Naruto made some breakfast; the blond kitsune made Kiba some eggs and toast, while he boiled some water for beef ramen. "Have you ever thought of eating something other than ramen?" Kiba asked jokingly. "Ramen is delicious and I could eat for breakfast lunch and dinner!" Naruto declared putting the eggs and toast on a plate for Kiba. "What do you mean you could? You do!" Kiba said with a chuckle. Naruto smiled as Kiba dug into the food.

"Good?" Naruto asked. "It's awesome; I didn't know you could cook." Kiba replied with a smile. "well I sorta' taught myself, whenever I had extra money I would go grocery shopping and try to make my own homemade ramen." Naruto replied thinking of times past.

Kiba was looking down at his shirt with a worried frown later that day making Naruto wonder what could be wrong. "Is something the matter Kiba, you look upset?" Naruto asked with concern. "It's just, I feel useless, I don't know how to cook or clean or any of those things, and basically you do everything for me. Like my shirt for instance; it's had a rip in it for like a week and I can't fix it and I don't have enough money to buy a new one." Kiba said with a frown. "Kiba I don't mind doing all those things for you, you have to start somewhere, I had to learn all on my own." Naruto responded with a smile. "But you're not upset with me?" Kiba asked in a surprised tone. "Of course not, oh and give me your shirt I'll mend it for you." Naruto replied with a big smile.

Kiba removed his shirt exposing his tanned muscular body. Naruto gave him a seductive smile and took the ripped shirt before getting out some sewing equipment and turning the nice smelling shirt inside out. Kiba watched at Naruto skillfully mended the shirt back to new in only a few minutes. "See, that was quick and painless." Naruto said giving Kiba his shirt back and ruffling his hair. "I didn't know you could sew." Kiba said looking at the freshly mended article of clothing. "Hehe, well I had to learn otherwise I'd be wearing nothing." Naruto replied.

"You wouldn't be thinking about me wearing nothing would you?" Naruto asked with a seductive smile noticing Kiba to be deep in thought after his last comment. "Maybe." Kiba replied coming back to life.

About 50 minutes later

Naruto and Kiba were lying on Naruto's bed naked and panting. "Oh shit, that gets better every time." Kiba declared. Naruto smiled and kissed Kiba passionately. "I love you so much." Naruto whispered into the Inuzuka's ear sending pleasurable shivers down Kiba's spine.

After a few months of living together Kiba began to pick up on things and help naruto around the house. Naruto felt himself fall deeper and deeper in love with Kiba enjoying every minute they were together. Kiba felt as though he truly found someone who would always be by his side and couldn't imagine life without Naruto Uzumaki.

11 years later

Naruto and Kiba had been together for a little over 11 years now and the love that they felt for each other was just as strong now as it was when they were naïve 16 year olds. Naruto and Kiba Uzumaki lived together in a nicely sized apartment in downtown Konoha. They had been married for about 5 years now and they were both jonin level ninja. Naruto had since become a local hero and legend to the people of Konoha who greatly respected him. One of the dreams Naruto had since he was just a little boy. As he grew up Naruto increasingly looked more and more like his father Minato

There was a knock at the boy's door while Naruto was cooking breakfast for himself and Kiba. "I'll answer it." Kiba said getting up from his chair and answering the door. Kiba was greeted by a random unmarked ninja who handed Kiba a scroll and disappeared saying only congratulations. The scroll was addressed to Naruto and Kiba went to give it to him.

"Naruto this scroll is for you, it looks important." Kiba said going back to the kitchen. "Just open it for me, I don't want the egg's to burn." Naruto said over a pan of eggs. Kiba opened the scroll and began to read. Naruto heard a gasp and then the sound of the scroll falling to the ground. "What is it babe?" Naruto asked. "Y-Y-You've been n-named HOKAGE!" kiba shouted falling to the ground and bowing before Naruto.

"Kiba you don't have to bow before me." Naruto said getting Kiba up from the floor. Naruto had tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Kiba. "Your dream, Naruto it's come true!" Kiba yelled as the two began to cry tears of joy.

When it came time to officially enthrone Naruto as Hokage the whole village showed up, even those from other villages. Naruto was given the Hokage robes and hat and stepped out for the whole village to see. The village bowed to Naruto as he stepped out, tears of joy falling from his face. "Father, Mother, I hope I have made you proud." Naruto whispered as the entire village cheered for their new Hokage. Naruto could feel what felt like arms around him though nothing was there. "We love you Naruto, we're so proud of you!" A whisper from nowhere declared. Naruto smiled and couldn't contain the heavy tears that ran down his cheeks.

Naruto was seated on a throne like chair as hundreds of people came to wish their congratulations. All of Naruto's friends came, Sakura was first in line. "My dear friend Sakura, you've been with me since the beginning. I would like to offer you a position as head of medical affairs in Konoha." Naruto said with a smile as tears crept from Sakura's eyes. Sakura gladly accepted the position and let the next person in line come up. Kiba went up and bowed with a smile. "Kiba Uzumaki, my friend, my lover, my husband. You have been with me for 11 long years; you have brought me unimaginable joy and happiness." Naruto began with tears falling from his eyes. Kiba smiled as he cried. "I offer you a position as head of my personal security force." Naruto said with a huge smile. Kiba gladly accepted and the next person came up. Naruto could barely control his tears as Kakashi Katake came before him. Kakashi bowed before Naruto but Naruto stopped him. "My friend it is I who should bow to you." Naruto said as he got up from his chair and bowed to his sensei. Small tears formed at Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto began. "My Lord Hokage, you need not refer to me as Sensei." Kakashi responded. "Sensei, you are the one who taught me everything I know, you will always be my teacher." Naruto responded. "I offer you one of two things, a position as a member of my personal staff, or retirement with full benefits and pay." Naruto said with a smile. "I could never retire my lord!" Kakashi responded. "You have served konoha for the majority of your life; you have more than earned it my friend." Naruto responded. "T-This is a big decision." Kakashi said as tears of joy fell from his eyes soaking his mask. "Take as long as you need." Naruto said before Kakashi left.

Naruto met with a lot of people, friends, acquaintances and even strangers. The last person was the most unexpected. Naruto watched as Gaara, Kazekage of the sand approached. Naruto couldn't contain his tears. "My old friend." Naruto said as Gaara gave a short bow. "It's been a while." Gaara replied. "It is a crime but yes it has been a while. "I come as a representative of Suna, the people of the sand give you their blessings and congratulations." Gaara said calmly as he fought back tears. Naruto rushed and embraced Gaara. "This is the happiest day of my life." Naruto whispered.

Naruto returned to the apartment where Kiba was waiting. Naruto smiled as he opened the door.

END

**I hope you guys liked this it took me forever and a day but it was a labor of love! Lol**

**If you enjoyed please review!**

**Thanks**

**-Zach**


End file.
